Ramona's Other Job
by protector91
Summary: Ever since Scott defeated The League of Evil Xs Ramona's life has gotten pretty dull.  So when a mysterious person offers her a different kind of job Ramona is eager to accept.  But will she get far more than she bargained for?
1. Teaser

**A/N: Unlike my previous two stories 'Scott Pilgrim and Knives Chau vs. the Arcade' and its sequel 'Scott Pilgrim vs. the Indigo Prophecy (And Other Things)' this fic will be based off of the graphic novels. The novels are referenced about once every chapter in 'Scott Pilgrim vs. the Indigo Prophecy (And Other Things)', but it's still based more off of what happens in the movie. This story is not a sequel to either fic though it does take place after 'Scott Pilgrim's Finest Hour'.**

**I was somewhat hesitant about whether or not I should post this story as it just randomly came to me one day, but let's face it. This site needs more Scott Pilgrim fics. Wouldn't you agree? I have something of an idea as to where I want to take this story. This chapter is meant to be a teaser. Kind of like the intro cut scene of a video game in a way. **

The moon was high in the sky as the midnight hour passed. Most of the people of this lively city had usually turned in to their homes for the night; but not tonight. In one particular building... well more like fortress, nearly every citizen of the small city had been gathered there to witness a triple execution of three men. None of them showed any fear in the face of death. They were ready to accept their fates.

"You see these three!" A man shouted to the audience as he paced in front of the men that were to be hanged. "They claim their acts are in service to God, but they are nothing, but cold blooded murderers! Killers! And now you will all witness as they get their just rewards!" He shouted to the audience, who actually erupted into a thunderous applause.

On the roof of the adjacent building stood a lone figure. Though the night was cold it didn't affect the person. She took a running start and leapt to the walls of the fortress grabbing hold of one of the windows. She then began to carefully scale the building; doing her best to not blow her cover or fall. Though very skilled even she couldn't survive such a fall onto the hard streets below. She could hear the man still preaching to the audience about the three condemned men. She didn't have much time and increased the pace of her climb. Upon reaching the top she looked over the edge and saw three armed guards.

She slipped over the edge and onto the roof and then quietly killed each one by snapping their necks. They never even saw her coming. She climbed down a ladder and found herself in a courtyard just outside the main room where the execution would take place. She could hear the guy still giving a monologue about the ones to be killed. She quickly snuck over to the door and slowly cracked it open. She saw a large crowd; backs all turned to her.

"What the! ?" She heard another guard shout; must've found the bodies. The girl wasted no time and slipped inside of the main room quietly shut the door behind her. This room was rather large; it was impressive that it could hold such a crowd. It would take a little time for her to successfully maneuver herself through the crowd, but the girl was not deterred. She was just another face. Anonymous just like every other person was in this fortress. It was now or never and she started to walk through the crowd. Fast enough to reach her desired target in time, but not so much that she would draw attention to herself.

"And now the time has come!" Her target announced as the audience cheered again. He was about to motion for his guards to initiate the hanging when he spotted her. His eyes widened in fear at the site of the person sent here to kill him and save the condemned men.

"Men to arms! To arms!" He shouted to his guards. They nodded and drew their swords.

Most people would find their appearance to be intimidating. But not Ramona Flowers. She sprinted out of the crowd while digging through her sub-space bag for her hammer. The first guard reached her and raised his sword in the air for a tremendous swing.

"Too slow," Ramona said and swung her hammer out of the bag striking the guard in the left side of his waist. He didn't even have time to feel the pain of the blow as he was sent flying off the stage and into the stone wall. His chances of surviving the impact at that speed weren't very high. Especially since he hit the wall hard enough to make a hold in it. The next guard tried his luck, but Ramona avoided his quick strike with her ninja like reflexes and hit him in the throat.

The guard barely had any time to gasp when the hammer came into contact. Like the first guard he was sent flying in the other direction; past his master and the three men making a crash beyond the eyes of the crowd. The final guard was dressed in armor and was the largest of the three. Despite his size he was very fast with his weapon. He took a swing nearly taking off Ramona's head. She just barely dodged the attack and jumped back avoiding his next strike.

"Going up," Ramona said and swung up her hammer connecting with the guards chin. In addition to most likely shattering a few bones in his head Ramona also sent the man blasting through the ceiling and then the roof. It reminded her of when Todd did the same thing to Scott, but now wasn't the time to reminisce. She still had a job to complete. Directing her gaze at the templar she was sent to kill she rushed forward putting while putting her hammer into her bag. The templar was much too frightened to move after seeing what Ramona did to his men.

She jumped into the air and everything moved in slow motion for both her and him. She reached into her chest and pulled out the power of love. The templar finally regained his sense of movement and went to draw his sword, but it was much too late for him and he realized it. It was over quickly for him. Ramona's blade sank into his heart. He didn't suffer in the slightest. Ramona yanked the power of love from the templar's chest. The sword covered in his blood.

"I can worry about that later," she thought pushing the sword back in her body. She took out a feather and dipped it into the man's blood to mark the kill. She was surprised by the look on the man's face. He had a smile on it. "Guess he didn't want to go out scared," Ramona thought then reached forward to close his eyes. The crowd meanwhile was absolutely petrified at what they had just witnessed.

At first none of them could speak. Then one of them found their voice and yelled at the top of his voce, "Assassin!"

"Somebody stop her!" A woman in the crowd cried out. The doors that led to the court yard burst open and six guards raced into the room.

"There she is! After her!" One yelled and the guards sprinted through the crowd.

Ramona looked back at the Assassins that were to be hanged. "The brother's will be here soon," she informed them; kicking off her shoes and putting them in her bag as she did.

"We understand. Go. May God guide you," one said.

"Safety and peace, brothers," Ramona said and ran off the stage just as a guard's sword struck the spot she was at. Ramona whipped out her skates from her sub-space bag and threw them just as she jumped off the stage. Ramona landed in her skates and moved as rapidly as she could towards the exit leaving the guards in the dust.

"So long suckers!" Ramona shouted giving them a wave as she made her way towards the opened door. Seconds before she was about to reach it the doors swung shut. Unable to stop Ramona changed direction and leapt through the window. The glass cut into her skin as she crashed through it and she made a not so graceful crash into the ground.

"We've got you now!" A guard shouted while climbing out the window. Ramona stood up, but felt pain shoot through her leg. She looked at the back of it and saw some glass lodged into it. She quickly pulled it out holding back her screams and got moving again. She didn't have time to scream.

"I need to get off the streets," she thought and Ramona skated top speed at a close buy building. She leapt at a window and used it to scale to the top.

As she climbed up a guard warned, "The assassin is on the roof!" Ramona pulled herself up and an arrow whizzed past her face cutting into her cheek. The guard pulled out another arrow and aimed for Ramona again. She skated towards him almost daring him to try and take the shot, which he did. Ramona snatched the arrow and threw it back at the guard hitting him dead in the chest. He fell off the building and landed on top of two of the guards trying to scale the building sending them both hurtling to the ground. Ramona leapt to the next building and shoved the guard trying to stop her off of it. She reached the edge of the building she was now on and took dove off it into the water below. The ones pursuing her stopping at the edge; not daring to attempt such a jump. Unfortunately for them another guard wasn't looking was he was going and didn't realize they had halted the chase until it was too late. He ran into them and they all fell off the roof. Heads connecting with a nearby bridge killing them instantly. The fell into the water lying motionless for several horrified onlookers to see.

"If they wanted transportation through the water why didn't they just try a gondola," A gondola driver thought obeserving the dead men from his own gondola. A hand shot out of the water and gripped the passing gondola. Ramona pulled herself onto it and the man driving it stared at her.

"Lovely night for a swim wouldn't you say," Ramona said to the gondola driver and shoved him into the water. Ramona reached shore and stepped off the boat.

"That was fun," she thought then heard the sound of several swords being unsheathed.

"Going somewhere?" A guard asked her. Ramona turned to face her opposition. Ten armed guards stood before her with probably more on the way. Ramona began to back up until she was up against a door. "Nowhere to run now," he said.

"I beg to differ," Ramona countered and turned the door knob. She opened the door and casually backed up inside. The guards all sprinted at her as she slowly closed the door in a mocking fashion. The door to sub-space shut and disappeared before the guards' eyes making them instead burst through the door that the sub-space door was in front of.

"Ahhh!" Several women screamed at the sight of the guards. Realizing they had just burst inside of a brothel the guards quickly exited feeling embarrassed and confused all at the same time. They saw that Assassin step through that door and then she's gone. It's like she disappeared into thin air.

**You have to wonder why Ramona simply didn't use that sub-space door to begin with.**

* * *

Meanwhile up on a high tower that overlooked the entire city Ramona watched and laughed silently at the guards trying to find her. She wondered how they must've felt when the barged into that brothel. She went back through her bag and saw that she still had the feather. She took a much needed sigh of relief. True things hadn't gone the way she had hoped, but at least she rescued the Assassins so all in all the night wasn't a complete loss. She knew that her superiors would want her to report back in as soon as possible, but right now Ramona just sat there taking in the view; her figure illuminated by the moonlight. It wasn't everyday that she got to see the moon without two gaping holes in it.

**A/N: Well this chapter certainly turned out way longer than I expected it to be. There's going to be more to the story than what you just read. So what did you guys think of this chapter? Review and let me know. See ya soon! BTW, this entire first chapter was meant to be one giant reference to the intro to the game 'Assassin's Creed' to those of you who never played it.**


	2. The Explanation for the Teaser

**Ramona! An assassin! ? How could this be! ? Why did it come to pass! ? Perhaps we will understand if we go back in time a bit.**

* * *

"Getting rid of me won't solve your problems," Gideon Graves said kneeling on the pyramid floor; his weapon far out of reach. "You're your own worst enemies. Both of you," he said to Scott and Ramona. For a moment the two lovers lowered their weapons and looked at one another.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Gideon thought thinking they weren't going to kill him. That thought was dashed when the looked back at him with pissed off glances.

"No, you're worse," Ramona said.

"Definitely worse," Scott added.

"For messing with my head, with Ramona's head, for the league of exes, for the good of mankind, I WILL PUNISH YOU!" Scott declared raising his sword.

"I CONCUR!" Ramona agreed and the two of the sliced Gideon across his chest. Gideon let out one final yell and exploded into $7,777,777 in quarters. Ramona watched all the quarters fall and a wide smiled formed across her lips. At last it was finally over.

* * *

**Ok. NOT THAT FAR BACK!**

* * *

Ramona stood in front of a door to sub-space wondering what to do next. She didn't have to run anymore; didn't have to hide and that felt just plain weird to her. She looked down the stairs she was standing at the top of and saw Scott walking up them.

"So," was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"So?" Ramona repeated not sure what he was going to say next. She was actually a little frightened. What if after all that he had to go through Scott just wanted to be friends or worse wanted nothing to do with her at all.

"So…" Scott began and Ramona held her breath waiting for his response. "We try again," he finished. Ramona's mouth slowly curved into a smile and she held out her hand as the door to sub-space opened up behind them.

* * *

**FURTHER THAN THAT**

* * *

"Scott Pilgrim! The time has come for you ultimate destruction!" The Nega Ninja shouted executing a series of hand signs.

* * *

**THAT STORY ISNT'T EVEN PART OF THE SAME CONTINUITY AS THIS ONE!**

* * *

**Six months after the defeat of Gideon Graves**

* * *

**Finally**

* * *

Ramona's alarm clock started blasting; the music being played on it was the song "Invaders Must Die" by The Prodigy. Ramona silently shut off the alarm clock and looked over to her left. Despite the volume of the song, Scott hadn't budged an inch. Ramona looked back at the clock.

**9:00 a.m.**

"Of course," Ramona thought remembering that Scott had an internal alarm clock that wouldn't let him wake up at any time before twelve with a few rare exceptions every now and then. Ramona silently got out of the bed they shared and entered the bathroom. It was three weeks exactly today. That meant time for a change in her hair color. As Ramona began to dye her hair brown, she started to wonder just where her life was going now.

Things really hadn't changed much since Gideon and the League's death. Scott was still a slacker, Julie was still a bitch, Envy's popularity was still soaring. Probably the only thing that changed was Knives turning 18. Despite being away at College, however, she was in Toronto practically every weekend. It's like she never left. Right now Ramona needed someone to talk to and the people on the list to choose from weren't exactly the people Ramona would go to.

**Scott Pilgrim: He wouldn't understand.**

**Knives Chau: She really wouldn't understand!**

**Julie Powers: Ramona never could talk to that girl.**

**Neil Nordegraf: Somehow changes the topic of every conversation he's part of into something about video games.**

**Wallace Wells: No matter what Ramona says to this guy he always text messages it to a least a dozen different people (most being people Ramona doesn't even know).**

**Kim Pine: Been devoting most of her time to her drums recently.**

**Stacey Pilgrim: Perhaps the most sane person in the entire franchise just edging out Ramona (who loses points for dating not one, but 6 evil guys and one girl)… we have a winner!**

Ramona exited the apartment and started to skate for the place where Stacey worked at.

**Feel like I forgot someone from that list.**

"You think," Stephen said.

**Nope; can't remember for the life of me.**

* * *

**The Second Cup: Stacey's place of business**

"Hey Ramona!" Stacey Pilgrim called from over at the cash register as Ramona entered the building.

**Stacey Pilgrim**

**Status: Over worked **

"Hey Stacey," Ramona greeted walking over to her.

**Ramona Flowers**

**Status: bored, bored, bored**

"You seem down. Is something wrong?" Stacey asked Ramona.

"Well."

"Take over, Julie," Stacey said jumping over the counter and leading Ramona over to an empty table.

"Sure. It's not like I don't have my own job to do at this place," Julie muttered taking over Stacey's position.

**Julie Powers**

**Fun Fact: Still has issues and always will.**

Ramona sat down while Stacey grabbed them a couple of coffees to drink.

"So what did my brother do this time?" Stacey asked once she sat back down and handed Ramona the drink.

"It's not Scott," Ramona defended him. "This time anyway," she playfully added making Stacey chuckle before taking a sip of her drink.

"So what is it then?"

"It's just… you know how Scott defeated my seven evil exes right?" Ramona asked.

"Who could forget that? That was probably the most entertaining year of all our lives," Stacey said.

"That's the point," Ramona began.

"Wait a second. I'm curious. After Gideon's defeat, just what did you and Scott do? I saw you two go through that sub-space door and none of us heard from you for like an entire week."

Ramona started to laugh. "It's a funny story," she said reminiscing.

* * *

**6 hours following the defeat of Gideon Graves**

Ramona and Scott grasped each other's hand and then looked into one eyes. Scott had no idea where they were going, but he didn't care as long as he was by Ramona's side. The two held tightly to the other's hand and jumped into sub-space. There was a bright light that emitted as the two fell through.

"Ramona? What is that?" Scott asked feeling a little nervous.

"Just trust me," Ramona said softly dashing away all of Scott's fears. The light grew brighter until all of sub-space was filled with light. Maybe this was a result of Gideon no longer running the show. Soon the two were fully engulfed in a light so bright that Scott couldn't see a thing. He held onto Ramona's hand even tighter and then he finally felt his feet hit solid ground. He felt Ramona put something over his eyes and he decided to open them. They were still in sub-space, but he could see now.

"You look pretty good in those shades," Ramona complimented Scott as a door materialized before them. "You're gonna need them if you ever wind up in sub-space again," she informed him opening the door.

"After you," she said and Scott ventured forward through the door. Ramona followed and shut it behind them while taking off her shades; Scott doing the same. They were now in someone's house. There were a few things plastered on the wall such as the heads of a few animals as well as a sword listed as:

**The power of the hermit **

"The power of the hermit?" Scott asked. "Just how many of these power swords exist?"

"Power sleeps within all of us Scott. One just needs to know how to tap into it," Ramona said sounding like something out of a fortune cookie.

"Who's down there?" Scott heard an unfamiliar voice ask. A man who looked to be in his late fifties was walking down the stairs. Ramona had a big smile on her face and ran over to him.

"Hi dad!" She greeted enthusiastically while giving him a big hug.

"Dad?" Scott whispered then felt strangely cold.

"This is my boyfriend, Scott. The one I told you about when I came here," She said pointing to Scott. Scott gulped and felt his breathing grow faint before he collapsed on the floor. "Um… Scott?" Ramona said lightly slapping his forehead. "Scott?"

"So this is Scott Pilgrim?" Her dad asked.

"I'm afraid so," Ramona joked giving him a smile.

"I forgot to ask you last time. He's not evil is he?"

"Of course not," Ramona said immediately.

"Well then I like him already," her dad said making Ramona sigh in relief.

* * *

Stacey was fighting back an intense desire to break into a fit of laughter.

"Scott fainted. He seriously fainted in front of your dad," she said starting to laugh.

"Yep. The worse part of it all was that Scott had to fight my dad after he regained conciousness. He wanted to see just how tough Scott was."

"Don't tell me Scott hurt your dad?" Stacey asked.

"Quite the opposite; the fight lasted little more than two minutes." The young Pilgrim rolled her eyes at the thought of her brother getting his ass handed to him.

"All this reminiscing I forgot what we were talking about initially," Stacey said.

"We were talking about how the 7 Evil Xs showing up was the most excitement any of us had had in forever," Ramona said.

"Well it was."

"Yeah and that's the problem. I know I shouldn't be thinking this, but I sort of missed the Evil Xs showing up. Ever since their deaths my life has grown incredibly dull. The only bright spot is Scott," Ramona said.

"Hey. Who do I look like? Anna Kendrick?" Stacey asked sounding offended.

"Who?"

"Never mind."

"Well I was just kidding. All of you guys are bright spots in my life. But still I can't help but feel bored. Do you know what I've been doing this past six months?"

"Do I want to know?" Stacey asked.

"No! Not that!" Ramona clarified. "Not saying that we haven't."

"Ok enough!" Stacey cut her off. "Sorry. Continue, but please leave out what you were just about to say," Stacey requested.

"But you don't even know what I was going to say," Ramona said to her.

"Yeah, but I have a pretty good idea," Stacey said not wanting to think about it.

"Ok. So where was I again? Oh yes. These past six months I've done nothing, but do my job. Just one delivery after the next for Amazon and it's boring me to death."

"So you're saying that you wish you had some more excitement in your life?" Stacey questioned. Ramona nodded.

"I know that sounds stupid," she said to Stacey.

"I wouldn't say that. Who knows? Something exciting might come crashing through the windows any second," she joked.

"Yeah. Sure," Ramona said draining the last few drops of her coffee.

***Smash***

Ramona almost choked on her coffee at the sound of shattering glass. She and Stacey heard two more smashes and turned around. Three Ninjas dressed in black were standing over the broken glass; swords drawn.

"Ramona Flowers!" One shouted. "We have come for you!" He threw a plethora of shuriken towards Ramona and Stacey.

"Down!" Ramona shouted pushing herself and Stacey to the floor just missing the shuriken. The shuriken flew over head towards the counter and Julie had to duck to avoid being hit.

"They are not paying me enough for this," she angrily thought keeping down as she heard the ninjas let out their battle cries. The all flipped over the booths in their way and went on the attack. Ramona revealed the power of the love and deflected the first ninja's slice. She shoved him back and grabbed one of the trays on a nearby table. She chucked it at the guy hitting him in his throat.

As the ninja went down one of his partners jumped over him while swinging down with his sword. Ramona threw her sword in front of her face to block the blow, but the force form the attack knocked her down to the floor. The ninja twirled his blade and stabbed down. Ramona rolled out of the way and took a slice at his legs. The ninja leapt over the attack and Ramona jumped onto her feet. The other ninja joined the fray and Ramona leapt over the counter to avoid their strikes. Her enemies also jumped over the counter; one on either side of her.

"Show me what you got," Ramona taunted. The ninjas charged Ramona and she grabbed a pot of coffee and slammed it into the first ninja's face making him let out a loud holler as his face was burned.

He tripped on the wet floor and his head connected with it hard. He made an effort to stand, but Stacey stood over him and slammed her foot in his face to keep him down. Ramona avoided the second ninja's attempt to slice off her head and slammed his face into the cash register. He sank down to the floor and Ramona knelt down to see if he was still conscious.

The ninja shot out his hand and grabbed Ramona's neck. He revealed a small kunai knife and was about to stab Ramona when the cash register shot open hitting the ninja in the back of the head. His head was propelled forward into Ramona's fist. His world became black and his body went limp.

"Don't say I never did anything for you," Julie said pushing the cash register closed.

"Um… tha…" Ramona started to say, but Stacey's hand clamped over her mouth.

"Don't say it Ramona. For the love of all that is good in the world, don't," she said.

**Fun Fact: Julie Powers ever being thanked out loud is one of the signs of the Apocalypse. That's the rumor at least, but no one wants to take that chance.**

"Ok," Ramona said as Stacey helped her up. "What are we gonna do with these guys?" Ramona asked looking at the downed ninjas.

"Someone called the police. They'll be here soon," Stacey said as they stepped over the unconcious bodies.

"I wonder who sent them," Ramona thought out loud. Right on cue a knife soared past Ramona's cheek and sank into the wall. Ramona froze in her position feeling her heart race for a bit and then it calmed down fast. She felt something trickling down her cheek and realized it was blood.

"Ramona," Stacey said taking the knife from the wall and showing her the message attached to it.

**Our boss would like to speak with you. Come to the comic book shop at midnight. Basement level. First door on your right.**

**Signed,**

**Wouldn't you like to know?**

**P.S. Come alone.**

**Like you didn't see that part coming**

Ramona crumpled up the paper and tossed it into a nearby trash can.

"What are you going to do Ramona?" Stacey asked her.

"What do you think?" She asked as if it were obvious.

"You can't seriously be considering going there?" Stacey asked Ramona like she lost her mind.

"These guys tried to kill me. And I aim to find out why," Ramona declared.

"Well at least take someone with you. Scott, Kim, Wallace, anyone," Stacey suggested.

"Note said for me to come alone, remember?"

"Come on Ramona. Nobody ever goes alone in these types of situations."

"Well I am. Consider the subject closed," Ramona said leaving the building.

"What are you going to tell Scott! ?" She yelled after her, but Ramona couldn't hear her.

* * *

**Later that night**

Scott entered his and Ramona's apartment looking rather beat up and tired.

"Scott? Are you alright?" Ramona asked him as he entered the kitchen.

"Never been better," he said despite the fact that he had two black eyes. Ramona stared at him and Scott broke down.

"I got beat up by a customer," he admitted.

"Why dare I ask?" Ramona asked.

"Something stupid. The customer was a fan girl of Michael Cera. I made a harmless comment about how other than "Arrested Development" his acting career has kind of been going nowhere. The next thing I know the girl's jumping at me and clawing at my eyes."

"Why didn't you fight back?"

"I don't hit girls unless my life depends on," Scott said sliding into one of the chairs at the table.

"Well maybe this will help you," Ramona said handing Scott a cup of tea. "It's my own special recipe," she said. Scott looked at the cup then at Ramona.

"Drink," she pretty much ordered in the nicest voice she could muster.

"Down the hatch," Scott thought and downed the entire drink in one gulp. "Hey. That was actually pretty go…go…," Scott fell back in his chair and collapsed on the floor.

"Might've over done it a bit," Ramona thought carrying the sleeping Scott upstairs. She gently placed him under the covers and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams," she said.

* * *

**The Comic Book shop**

Ramona showed up at the comic book shop right on schedule. She proceeded to the basement like the note said and took the first door on the left. Or was it the right?

**It was the right**

"Oh, thanks," Ramona said going to the right door.

"Glad to see you made it on time Ms. Flowers," An unknown voice said to Ramona. "Please have a seat," he said. The room wasn't very large. There was just one chair for guests and a big desk at the other end. Ramona's 'host' was sitting at it. His face shrouded by the shadows.

"You know me, but I don't know you," Ramona said keeping her hand close to her heart in case she had to pull out the power of love.

"You may call me B.L.O."

**Name: B.L.O.**

**Fun Fact: Even I don't know his name.**

**Fun Fact # 2: Pretty much a throwback to 'Charlie' from 'Charlie's Angels'. Those girls risked their lives for that man on a daily basis and never once saw the man's face. I mean come on!**

"B.L.O.? What does that stand for?"

"None of your business Ms. Flowers."

"Fine. Then would you mind explaining why you tried to have me killed?" Ramona asked him.

"Killed? Ha ha," the man laughed. "You were never in any real danger. Mr. Chau saw to that."

"Mr. Chau?" Ramona asked. "As in Knives Chau's dad?" She asked.

"Precisely," B.L.O. said as Mr. Chau walked into the light.

"Those three were yours?" She asked him now incredibly confused. Mr. Chau nodded.

"They were perhaps Mr. Chau's worst students. He's been trying to have them kicked out of his dojo for years, but their parents ensured that they stayed much to his chagrin."

"They seemed pretty good to me."

"Mr. Chau has very high standards, which they didn't meet."

"So why send them after me?"

"You could say it was part of a test and also Mr. Chau's way of getting rid of those three knowing they'd get arrested if they failed. You passed with flying colors Ramona."

"Ok, would you just cut to the chase and tell me why you called me down here?" Ramona asked now sounding very annoyed.

"I've been watching you Ramona. I've got a little job opportunity you may be interested in."

"Job opportunity, huh? What kind?" Ramona asked; interest slightly peaked.

"You've been saying that your life's gotten boring. What if I could change that?"

"And is there something that you want in return for my services? There's always a catch."

"No catch," he said. "You'll in fact be doing the world a great service."

Ramona started to laugh at that comment. "Doing the world a great service," she repeated. Ok this guy definitely had her attention now. "What is it that you have in mind?" She asked him approaching his desk.

"Why tell when we can show?" he said as a door to sub-space appeared behind Ramona.

"Before you step through, if you would kindly leave your sub-space bag here," B.L.O requested. "Trust me. You won't be needing it."

"I still have the power of love," Ramona thought leaving her bag behind the opening the door. The bright light of sub-space shined through and Ramona grabbed her bag again for her sun glasses.

After putting them on to shield her eyes, she took a deep breath and stepped forward. Ramona fell down into the deepest reaches of sub-space; trying to maintain a cool head even though she'd never fallen this fast before. Ramona suddenly crashed into solid ground and felt the stinging heat from the sun.

"Stinging heat from the sun?" Ramona thought feeling a tad disoriented. "She was just in twenty degree weather and now the sun's beating down on her. Ramona took off her jacket and then stood up only to meet the shocked faces of men who were dressed in clothes you'd see in the 1100s.

"Did you see that?" One asked.

"She just appeared out of nowhere," another said. Ramona took in her surroundings. She seemed to be quite a way from civilization. As she tried to process everything the men unsheathed their swords.

"Look I don't want any trouble," Ramona said, but one of the men took a swing at her. Ramona ducked the attack and pulled out her own sword. Ramona took a wide stroke making the men jump back. One of the bigger guys swung down nearly slicing Ramona in half. She avoided the slice, but another guy struck her sword and it spun out of her hands. She heard the cry of a horse and noticed one of the guys riding at her!

Ramona took off for her sword as the horse got closer. Ramona dove and tossed the sword at the horse's leg making it fall off balance and crash into the ground; Ramona rolling out of the way to avoid getting hit.

"What the Hell is going on?" Ramona thought pulling her sword from the horse and running away from the two men that were charging her. Ramona made her way towards a cliff and then leapt back as high as she could over the two men. They stopped and turned to face Ramona, who jumped up and kicked them both in the face sending them hurtling over the cliff into the raging waters below.

"I'd hate to swim in that," Ramona thought then heard one of the other guys yell out behind her. Ramona turned around as fast she could just and blocked his strike, which was so great it almost knocked her off balance. She blocked another attack and their swords locked together. The guy then pulled out a small knife and took and took a slice at both of Ramona's wrist. She cried out and the man shoved her over the cliff to the water below.

* * *

Altair dismounted his horse and walked over to the water to splash some in his face. The sun was particularly hot this morning. That made his most recent mission rather difficult as he felt as if he would pass out from dehydration if he didn't drink something soon. As he splashed some of the water on his face Altair caught sight of something… or someone floating in the water towards him. Altair reached forward toward the person when they got closer and pulled Ramona out of the water.

"Strange," Altair thought looking at her clothes and sword, which she was still tightly holding in her right hand despite not being concious. Altair noticed the two cuts on her wrists and then felt for a pulse to see if she was still alive. Altair felt one and carefully picked Ramona up. He placed her on his horse and then mounted it himself. He wasn't sure who this girl was, but he wasn't going to figure that out by leaving her to die.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Though this is a Ramona centric story the other Scott Pilgrim characters will still be prominently featured in the story especially Scott. See ya!**


	3. A Tutorial

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. I had been dealing with some writer's block where this story was concerned in addition to working on another Scott Pilgrim fic.**

Ramona woke up feeling light headed. The first thing she noticed wasn't that she was in a bed or the fact that her wrists had been bandaged up. No, the first thing that she noticed was that everything looked like it was taken straight from a video game.

"I see you have woken up," a man dressed in an outfit slightly similar to the men she ran into earlier said.

"Who are you? And where am I?" She asked.

"My name is Altair and you are safe for now," he replied. "I found you in the water unconscious. You were carrying and odd looking sword that I've never seen before."

"Where is it?" Ramona asked almost jumping out of bed and then noticed that she wasn't in her own clothes. "And what am I wearing?" She was dressed like Altair.

"The clothes you were in are currently drying outside," Altair said starting to pace around the room they were in. "Who are you and where do you come from?" He asked her in a tone that suggested that he wouldn't be taking 'none of your business' as an answer.

"My name is," Ramona started then the sounds of someone screaming tore Altair's attention from Ramona. He ran out the door shutting it behind him revealing the power of love. Ramona heard more explosions outside and decided to not hang on the side lines. She snatched up her sword and raced outside.

"Assassins!" She heard a familiar voice yell.

"No way. It can't be," Ramona thought.

"It is I; Simon Patel!"

"It could be a coincidence," she thought running towards the sound of the voice.

"And these are the demon templar chicks!"

Ramona face palmed. "Good grief," she thought. Ramona rounded a corner and just as expected saw a guy who looked exactly like her ex-boyfriend Matthew floating in the air with four winged demons floating next to him. Simon let out a maniacal laugh as he shot multiple fireballs at the innocent bystanders. A multitude of arrows soared towards him, but the templar chicks blasted them all out of the sky.

"You fools!" Simon shouted and chucked another fireball. The ball blew up just behind another man sending him crashing into the dirt. "Now I've got you Altair!" He yelled. Ramona ran as fast as she could and dove as the fireball was about to reach Altair. With one swing the fireball was racing back to its sender and Simon quickly descended to the ground letting the templar chicks take the blast instead.

"You will pay for this!" Simon shouted forming a sword made of fire in his hands.

"This guy is definitely related to Matthew," Ramona thought. Simon ran at Ramona at breakneck speed. Ramona rolled her eyes and let him get closer. Simon swung his weapon, but Ramona dodged and launched a plethora of quick slices. Simon froze in his place and his weapon vanished from sight. His body fell to pieces and then exploded into several quarters. Ramona could feel the blood pumping through her veins. Even if this had been an easy victory Ramona still found excitement in it all.

**Ramona Flowers Status Change**

**Bored to excited**

Ramona's excitement high was slightly killed when she realized that she was surrounded by multiple people armed with arrows.

"What a way to show your gratitude people," Ramona said.

"Wait," Altair said stepping into the circle. As he entered it Altair literally stopped in his tracks. Ramona raised her eyebrows and noticed that everyone was frozen in place. A subspace door materialized before Ramona and she stepped through it.

* * *

Ramona found herself back in B.L.O's office exactly like she left it.

"Had he even moved?" Ramona wondered.

"So what did you think?" B.L.O. asked. Ramona suddenly felt her anger rising and then slammed her fists on the man's desk.

"What the Hell was that! ?" Ramona shouted at B.L.O. "You just dropped me into the middle of nowhere! Not only that, but I had to fight off a guy who look extraordinarily similar to a guy I used to go out with. Similar in name, appearance, and powers I might add. And did I neglect to mention that entire world looked like it was straight out of a video game?"

B.L.O folded his hands and lay back in his chair. "That entire world was merely a tutorial, Ms. Flowers."

"A tutorial?" Ramona asked starting to calm down.

"Yes. How else do you think we managed to pause the thing? It was a simulated world of my creation. It's for you to practice for the real task ahead."

"So you're finally going to give me some answers?" Ramona asked him placing her hands on the table.

He nodded. "You were in a simulation of a place known as the gaming dimension. As its name would suggest it's a world populated by nearly ever video game character in existence from recent characters like Nathan Drake to the classic characters such as Puc Man."

"Don't you mean Pac Man?" Ramona questioned.

"No," he replied. "The reason I created and threw Simon Patel into the simulation was because the Assassin's don't just trust anybody. By saving Altair from Simon you have should have earned his trust; should have at least."

"Why do I need his trust?"

"Like I said; you need training for your real mission. The world of Assassin's Creed can help."

"What real mission. Why do you need me? Can't you just use Mr. Chau?"

"Mr. Chau is no longer in his prime in case you haven't noticed. No offense," he quickly added when Mr. Chau glared at him. "Now as for why I need you. You see a while back I discovered video game systems were malfunctioning all over the world and so I decided to look into it. I discovered something massive. Something big is going on in the gaming dimension. A group of the characters in there are planning on…"

"Let me guess. Breaching the door between realities and claiming the real world as their own. Am I right?" Ramona guessed seeming interested.

"As cliched as it is, that's pretty much what they are plannig on doing."

"Sounds interesting," Ramona said taking a seat. "Ok then. I'm in," Ramona said now fully calm.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," B.L.O. said in surprise.

"Hey, I'm not going to abandon the world in its hour of need," Ramona said with a chuckle. "Just tell me the time and place of my first assignment."

"We'll get back to you on that Ms. Flowers. For now I'm sure you must be tired."

"Understatement of the year," Ramona thought standing up.

"Before you leave, catch," he said. Mr. Chau tossed Ramona a pair of roller blades.

**Roller Blade Upgrade**

**500 ex. Pts earned.**

**Speed X 6**

"Thanks," Ramona said smiling at him. She pulled up her hood, put on her new roller blades, and skated out of the building.

* * *

**Ramona and Scott's apartment**

Ramona skated up to her apartment door and noticed that the lights were all still off.

"Scott must still be asleep," Ramona thought unlocking her door and going inside. As she approached the staircase the lights in the living room switched on.

"And just where have you been all night young lady?" Wallace asked. Ramona turned and saw him sitting on the couch. Stacey was sitting next to him. A still groggy looking Scott was leaning against the wall.

"What are you Wallace? My mom?" Ramona asked while taking off her roller blades. "I don't have to tell you where I've been."

"I had a feeling you might say that, but lucky for us Stacey informed us of everything."

"You told them Stacey?" Ramona asked folding her arms.

"I was worried about you Ramona," Stacey tried to defend herself. "I thought you might be heading for trouble."

"We were actually this close to heading over to the comic book shop ourselves, so thanks for coming back and saving us the trip," Scott said then rubbed his head. "What did you put into that tea?"

"Just some sleeping pills mixed into the sleepy time tea," Ramona admitted. "I didn't want you getting involved," she said walking over to Scott.

"Why not?" Scott asked her. "If I can handle your evil exes I can handle anything."

**Scott Pilgrim Status Change**

**Awesome to full of himself**

"I know that Scott, but after what happened with Gideon I just… I don't know if I could live with myself if anything ever happened to you again," Ramona said taking Scott's hand. "I love you."

"I know," Scott replied and then kissed her. Stacey and Wallace just stared as the two of them made out and then gave each other a shrug before standing up to leave and give the two some privacy. Just as they reached the door there was an explosion blasting the thing from its hinges. The door connected with Stacey and sent her flying into Wallace. Stacey pushed the door off her and staggered out of the path of the doorway with Wallace behind her. A menacing looking robot entered the apartment. It scanned its surroundings and locked onto its target.

**Primary Target: Ramona Flowers**

**Other targets: Scott Pilgrim, Stacey Pilgrim, and Wallace Wells. Threat level - low**

"Another ambush! ?" Ramona shouted in an exacerbated manner while drawing her sword. The robot's eyes glowed and it began to open fire. Ramona rushed the robot blocking all its ammunition, but one of its shots clipped her on the shoulder making her fall to the floor. The robot towered over her and brought down its foot. Ramona rolled to the right and jumped up. She held her sword high and swung down, but the robot put up its hands and a force field formed around it blasting Ramona backward into the couch.

**Health down by 35%**

The robot locked onto Ramona and fired off a missile, but Scott leapt into the projectile's path wielding the power of understanding. He took a great swing sending it back at the robot, who bended over making the missile harmlessly sail over its head and out the door. There was an explosion outside followed by someone shouting out 'My car!', but our heroes were a little preoccupied with not dying to focus on that at the moment.

The robot's eyes turned a piercing red and it was about to open fire again when Stacey ran at it and smashed a chair over its head. It turned around to face Stacey and seized her neck. Stacey tried to pry its cold mechanical fingers off her neck, but it was too strong. Her flow of oxygen was cut off and she felt the world starting to go black.

"Drop her!" Wallace ordered before foolishly charging the machine. He collided with it and felt all his bones rattle in his body. The robot kicked him in the chest almost breaking one of his ribs as he crashed into the staircase.

"Wallace!" Scott yelled out before charging the robot himself. He went to cut off its head forcing it to toss Stacey aside so it could put up its shield. Scott fought as hard as he could to break the shield, but he didn't fight hard enough and was blown back as well into the kitchen. Ramona struggled to her feet in a defensive position.

She needed to take this out of the apartment and she knew just how. Ramona made a run for her roller blades just avoiding another bullet barrage. She put them on as fast as possible and shouted, "catch me if you can!"

She then skated at a speed she'd never reached before on her old roller blades and jumped over the robot. The robot assassin activated rockets hidden in its feet and pursued Ramona. Ramona went into the streets and headed towards a fire hydrant. She looked over her shoulder and saw the robot getting closer.

"That's right. Like a moth to a flame," she thought. The robot locked onto Ramona again and launched another missile at her. Ramona jumped as high as she could over the hydrant. The missile smashed into it blowing it up and releasing a large amount of water hitting the robot full on. It fell out of the sky and crashed into the street. Ramona approached it and saw the thing giving off a few sparks. It tried to move, but it was no good. Ramona plunged her sword into its chest and the light in its eyes died out.

**Level 1: Ambush Complete!** The voice of the omniscient announcer revealed.

**Style: 2000 pts.**

**Completion time: 2500**

**Collateral damage: - 350**

**People caught in the crossfire: - 1000**

**Total: 3150**

**Rank: C**

"That's it?" Ramona thought scowling at her stats. "I at least deserved a C +," she thought while skating back to her apartment. She went inside and saw Wallace supporting Stacey and Scott using his sword to keep himself up.

"Are you guys alright?" She asked them. Stacey nodded then started to cough.

"She won't be talking for a while," Wallace said. "I managed to heal most of the damage to her throat using a trick Mobile showed me, but I didn't have enough energy to heal her completely. But don't worry she isn't going to die," he assured Ramona. Ramona nodded and looked over at Scott. He was giving her a rather serious look.

"What have you gotten yourself involved in?" He asked her. For that Ramona had no answer. She had gotten herself involved in something so big that there wasn't any hope of her backing out now.

* * *

**The Gaming Dimension**

**Location: Oscorp**

"Your robot failed Osborn," Albert Wesker said to Norman Osborn.

"It didn't fail. In case you didn't notice she was aided by Scott Pilgrim. Up until his aid the robot was doing its jobs just fine."

"Regardless of that fact Osborn it still failed. I'm beginning to severely doubt your capability to keep this organization safe."

"And I suppose the rest of you share Mr. Wesker's opinion of my robots?" Osborn asked the other people in the board room.

**Other people in the board room: Dr. Robotnik, Scott Shelby, Warren Vidic, CLU, Xemnas, Ganondorf, Protoman, Sephiroth, Star killer, Zoran Lazarevic, M. Bison.**

They just stared and didn't give any answers, which caused Osborn to glare at them. "I'd like to see any of you provide any sort of protection for this group. We've witnessed Ramona's fighting skills and I don't think there is any human on Earth that can match her. Thus my robots are our best chance of survival."

"I beg to differ," Wesker said then snapped his fingers. A large cloud of smoke appeared on the table and when it cleared a young girl was standing on the table. "Allow me to introduce you all to my personal assassin."

**The Girl in Black**

**(Not to be confused with The Man in Black)**

**Rating: R for Rival**

**A/N: I will say right now that The Girl in Black is not Roxy. Also I know Norman Osborn is a comic book character first, but given how there have been numerous video games for Spider-man I decided to include him. Next chapter things will finally start to pick up. See ya then!**


	4. Level 2

**A/N: I've added M. Bison to the roster of bad guys in this story. **

_**Ramona's POV**_

_**Told in inFamous cut scene style**_

I spent the next two and a half months training with the assassins; practicing in both worlds of Assassin's Creed and Assassin's Creed 2; Learning how to hide in plain sight, kill and make a clean escape, the usual stuff. I had to earn Ezio's trust in that Assassin's Creed 2 first. I had to fight a 1400's version of Lucas Lee in order to do so. He was pretty much the same as Lucas only one of the higher ranking templars instead of an actor. I tricked him into jumping across a very large gap between two buildings; he was barely a foot away from the building before he plummeted to his death.

Things were going good in the game world, but things in reality; not so much. Scott had been rather distant since the night of the ambush probably because Stacy had gotten hurt and not because I didn't tell him about what I was doing. Even though it's been over 90 days she still hasn't spoken. She says (actually wrote down) that she doesn't blame me for what happened, but I still haven't seen much of her since that night. From what I heard she'd been spending most of her time with Neil. I had the suspicion that they had become more than just friends sometime after being introduced to one another at the Chaos Theatre, but Scott was as clueless as ever to that fact.

Meanwhile, Knives hadn't visited in a while, Kim was working on getting Shatter Band noticed, and I don't even know what happened to Stephen. In other news Envy had seemingly dropped off the face of the Earth. She hasn't been seen or heard from by anybody. Not that I was worried about her or anything.

I sighed knowing that I had to get back to my superiors. I took one last look at the moon before standing up and taking a leap of faith. An opened subspace door appeared on my way down and I fell through it.

* * *

**B.L.O's Office**

Ramona wasn't prepared for the subspace door to appear from nowhere; she really wasn't prepared for the crash landing she made when the door materialized in the air instead of the floor. Ramona was pretty sure she heard B.L.O. chuckling slightly as she got back up.

"I trust your mission was a success," he said.

"A little touch and go, but yeah. I pulled it off," she said revealing the feather. "So. How many more of these practice sessions do I have to go through before I can tackle the real threat?"

"I'm pleased to inform you that your training is finally over, Ms. Flowers."

"That's a relief. I think Ezio's sister was this close to cutting my head off."

"Why would she do that?"

"We had a few unfortunate run-ins," Ramona explained heading for the door. "I'll be waiting for your next call," she said and skated out the room.

* * *

**The following day**

"And here's your favorite, Stacey," Neil said handing her a bowl of chocolate ice cream. Stacey smiled and mouthed out 'thank you'. Neil had taken her to ice cream parlor as ice cream was one of the few things she could eat that didn't agitate her throat. Neil sat next to her and revealed a second spoon. Stacey raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'm hungry too Stacey and besides; this is a very big bowl of ice cream. You'd never finish it on your own," he joked. Stacey rolled her eyes, smiled, and gave Neil a light kiss on the lips. He smiled in return then the two proceeded to devour the ice cream. After ten minutes the ice cream was completely gone.

"That was good," Neil sighed as Stacey laid her head on his shoulder looking tired, which he noticed. "Let me throw the bowl away and then I'll take you home," he said. Stacey nodded and moved her head from Neil's shoulder. He got up and walked to the trash can. Stacey yawned and then she saw a threatening figure heading straight for him.

A petrified look brandished Stacey's face.

"What is it?" Neil asked noticing her scared look. Stacey pointed as quickly as she could behind Neil.

"Shit!" He cursed and dove out of the way avoiding a fist. The fist connected with the table destroying it. Stacey fell back in her chair and landed on her head. "Hold on Stacey!" Neil shouted running to help her. His attacker threw a kick for Neil's chest and sent the him into seven tables.

"Neil!" Stacey yelled in her thoughts and sprung up. Her assailant gave her a wide smile and then his hands started to glow purple. He punched Stacey dead on in the face and she smashed through one of the windows in the parlor. She winced and felt bits of glass in her arm. She heard someone multiple people screaming and saw someone walking towards her amidst the chaos. He towered over her and gave an evil grin as he rose up his glowing hand.

"Hahaha- whoa!" He shouted as Neil charged and tackled him from behind. Neil landed on top of him and launched a flurry of punches. The attacker threw his hands behind him, grabbed Neil, and tossed him into a vending machine. Neil's face smashed through the front and he spit out blood as he turned around.

"You dare attack the Mighty Bison, young one?" He asked.

"Young one," Neil repeated clenching his fists. "Nobody calls me young one!" He yelled and charged. Mighty Bison jumped in the air avoiding Neil's charge and kicked him in the back. Neil fell forward into the glass on the floor and clamped down on his teeth to keep the scream in. Bison's yells caught his attention and he immediately rolled to the right avoiding his fists, which left their mark on the floor.

Neil threw a roundhouse kick, which Bison jumped back to dodge. He took a small jump forward and drove his foot into Neil. Neil flew back and crashed into the wall. He got up again and took another swing. His punch did zero damage and Bison rammed his head into Neil's forehead. Neil's head snapped back and he quickly fell to the floor again.

"Neil. Stop fighting. Please. Run," Stacey thought; hand gripping the counter to pull herself up. Neil wasn't going to give up. He balled up his fists and strained himself to get up.

"You're more stubborn than I thought. Psycho Punisher!" Bison jumped up and then slammed his feet hard on the floor launching Neil into the air. Bison grabbed Neil by the throat and his other hand started to glow purple. He launched a devastating punch into Neil's chest; his anguished yells piercing Stacey's heart. Bison let go of Neil and let him fall harmlessly to the floor. Bison turned and saw Stacey holding herself up, but only barely. He charged her and the younger Pilgrim could only watch as he threw a punch at her. Stacey didn't know what happened next. She was out before she even hit the floor.

* * *

**Chau Dojo**

Ramona body slammed yet another one of Mr. Chau's students to the mat. She had come here to look for Mr. Chau to ask him about Knives, but he was nowhere to be seen. Since she had nothing better to do for the day Ramona spared against several of Mr. Chau's students defeating a majority of them with relative ease; others not so much, but she still won.

"Next," she said as she let the guy up.

"Ramona?"

"Kim?" Ramona asked turning around. Standing before Ramona, dressed in karate attire, was Kim Pine.

"What are you doing here?" They asked simultaneously.

"I've been coming to this place ever since the wonder twins kidnapped me in volume five," Kim answered. "What about you?"

"I was looking for Mr. Chau, but he doesn't seem to be here."

"What did you want to see him about?"

"I wanted to ask him about Knives. I haven't seen her in a while."

"I know. It feels strange to be honest," Kim said. "So, while we're both here do you want to spare a little?" She asked.

"You think you can take me?" Ramona asked in a cocky manner.

Kim cracked her knuckles. "Shut up and fight," she said.

**10 minutes later**

Ramona was lying flat on the ground with Kim on top of her to keep her pinned down.

"Ok, Kim. You win," Ramona said. Kim laughed and rolled off of Ramona. "Nice moves Flowers. You come here as much as I do and maybe you'll beat me one day," she said and laughed again.

"You know I was only toying with you, Kim," Ramona said.

"Funny you should say that Ramona," Kim said reaching for a glass cabinet with two combat knives in it. She opened the cabinet, grabbed one of the knives, and slashed at the air three times. Ramona stood there dumbfounded until part of her uniform started to tear forming the letter **'K'**.

"I was toying with you too," she said with a smirk and then placed the knife back in the cabinet.

"You have to wonder why Mr. Chau has these things in the middle of his dojo," Ramona thought out loud.

"Hey, he's a Chau," Kim remarked wiping some sweat off her forehead.

"Hey guys!" One of the students shouted out. "Check this out!" He yelled pointing at the T.V. Some of the students gathered around it and saw a particularly gruesome news broadcast.

"About twenty minutes ago there was an attack on downtown Toronto. A multitude of people have been rushed to the hospital; some in critical condition. Among the reported injured thus far are Neil Nordegraf and Stacey Pilgrim."

"Oh my God," Ramona whispered putting her hands over her mouth. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"This can't be happening," she thought. The phone started ringing in the distance and when Ramona saw no one going to answer it she slowly walked towards it and answered.

"Hello Ms. Flowers," an unfamiliar voice greeted before she could even say hello.

"Who are you?" She asked; the anger clear in her voice.

"My name is Albert Wesker and as you've just seen on the news my organization is not one to be messed with. M. Bison could've done far worse damage to Stacey and Neil if he so desired. I'm offering you a chance to keep your loved ones safe. All you have to do is back off and no harm will come to them."

"How original," Ramona said sarcastically then got serious. "I'm going to kill all of you for what you've done to my friends. I swear it."

"If you want revenge so badly, Ramona, then look behind you," he said. Ramona saw a subspace door. This door, however, was black as opposed to white and had the umbrella symbol on it instead of a star. "I'll be waiting," he said and hung up.

Ramona quickly changed back into her regular clothes, whipped out her sunglasses and reached for the door. She was going to tell Kim where she was going, but Kim had strangely vanished from the dojo. There was no sign of her. Deciding to find her later Ramona entered the blinding white light that was subspace.

* * *

**Level 2 Act 1: It's a Trap!**

"I never would've guessed that," Ramona thought as the text faded into the background. She was in an underground Umbrella Facility.

Make that a deserted underground Umbrella facility. There was no security anywhere. She heard an ominous theme that she vaguely recognized from the Resident Evil films as she pressed forward. She saw a few cages during her walk and lickers jumped at the bars in an attempt to attack Ramona.

She jumped when she saw the first licker, but kept her composure for the rest of them. The cages looked like they were going to hold. A lit pathway directed her towards her goal. She remembered to stay prepared for the inevitable trap, but throughout all the hallways nothing ever showed up. She finally came to a final hallway and the lights shut off. The door at the end lit up and Ramona figured this was her door. She kicked it open and walked into a large conference room. Sitting at the end of a long table was Wesker.

"Hello Ramona," he said.

"That's Ms. Flowers to you, four eyes," she quipped revealing her sword. Wesker got up from his chair and took off his sunglasses. He smiled and threw them across the table. Ramona caught the sunglasses in mid-air and ducked to avoid a blow from Wesker. Wesker kicked her sword deflecting a swing and sent it crashing into the wall. Ramona blocked his next punch, but he made a grab from his glasses and flipped Ramona onto the floor.

"Not bad, Ramona, but I can see now that you will be no match for her."

"For who?" Ramona asked jumping to her feet. Wesker pointed at the table and there was a cloud of smoke. A girl dressed in black stepped out of the smoke wearing roller skates, gripping a sword, and wearing a mask to conceal all of her face.

"My personal assassin; the girl in black," he replied as a sub-door materialized in front of him. "I'll leave you two to fight," he said exiting the facility.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time," the girl said in a garbled voice that still faintly sounded familiar to Ramona.

"Roxy?" She asked.

The girl shook her head. She skated at Ramona and jumped off the table. She shot out her feet which connected with Ramona's face. Ramona tumbled to the floor and pushed herself back up. She dodged a strike aimed for her neck. The girl swung again taking off a small bit of Ramona's hair.

Ramona blocked her next swing and tackled the girl into the wall. She kneed Ramona in the stomach and continued to do so until she finally backed off. Ramona back flipped across the conference room and yanked her sword from the wall. The girl twirled her sword and swung. Ramona stopped the attack, but the girl pulled a combat knife from her back pocket and slashed at Ramona's shirt. A small cry escaped Ramona's lips and she put a hand over the tear in her shirt. It was a small cut, but it still hurt.

"Where did you get that knife?" she asked thinking it looked familiar to her. The girl didn't respond and wildly swung the blades. Ramona swung her blade just as fast as the girl and ducked one of her slices and kicked her in the chest. She staggered back and Ramona charged forward to impale her. The girl threw a smoke bomb and vanished, causing Ramona charging into the table. She reappeared behind Ramona and charged. Ramona threw back her elbow nailing her in the eye making her drop her knife. Ramona grabbed her and shoved her onto the table. She held up her sword, but the girl shot out her legs hitting Ramona in the chin. Ramona stumbled back and the girl threw a smoke bomb at her and Ramona coughed violently. She felt strangely limp and then her eyes grew heavy until she passed out on the floor.

"That out to keep her out for a good three minutes," the girl thought pressing a button on the desk making a keyboard appear. She typed in a few keys and then the wall opened up revealing the executioner just behind it. The executioner stepped into the room as she pressed another series of keys.

**Purge system activated. 6 minutes until detonation.**

"I wish I could be here to see the fear increase in your eyes when you wake up and realize you have no way out of here, Flowers," she whispered conjuring up a sub-door. She pressed two more keys.

**Purge override locked.**

**Sub-space lock down initiated.**

She pressed another key.

**Sub-space lockdown override locked.**

"You can have your fun, but don't kill her until the final seconds," she ordered the Executioner then left the base.

**Purge activated: 5 minutes and 20 seconds till detonation. All personal must evacuate at once.**

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Cut off from Sub-Space and with the Executioner in the same room of a building that's about to blow; how will Ramona escape? Heck if I know. I haven't written that chapter yet. Haha. In other news the identity of The Girl in Black will be revealed fairly quickly. In about two chapters; maybe one. Hope you guys are enjoying how things are going so far. See ya soon!**

**One more thing. Coming soon to a computer monitor near you: Neil Nordegraf vs G4!**


	5. Video Game Logic

**3 min… till… nation**

"Uhhhhh," Ramona groaned. She shielded her eyes from the blinding light of the room. What happened?

**2 minutes and 80 seconds… till**

"What is that?" Ramona thought. She could only hear part of what the voice was saying.

**All personnel must evacuate the complex immediately. 2 minutes and 45 seconds until detonation.**

**The Outsider: Peformed by A Perfect Circle starts**

At those words Ramona felt a massive surge of adrenaline go through her body and whatever was holding her back was instantly gone. She needed to get out of her and fast! Ramona made a break for the door when the Executioner's ax swung down in front of her. Ramona went into a skid and hopped over the ax. Ramona's eyes tranfixed upon it and she realized she'd never get past the Executioner in time to escape the purge. Ramona's eyes then darted to the keyboard. She needed to reach it if she was going to shut down the purge. But she still had to make it past the Executioner.

"This is gonna be fun," Ramona mumbled while the Executioner held up its ax. Ramona skated quickly and jumped straight at the monster. She was hoping to jump over it, but just as she started getting height the Executioner swung out its left hand. It connected with Ramona and she crashed into one of the chairs in the room.

"Note to self. Executioner is faster than it looks," Ramona said getting up. The thing charged her with its ax. Ramona skated at it at equal speed. It swung down its weapon and Ramona entered into a slide with the intent on cutting its legs. The Executioner saw her and shot its foot into the side of Ramona's face propelling her in the table.

**Song abruptly stops**

"That worked for Claire," Ramona groaned feeling the part of her that was kicked. It hurt at the touch and Ramona saw her fingers were covered with blood. The ground trembled as the Executioner turned around. Seeing no other option Ramona tossed the power of love at the massive creature's leg. It sank into its knee and the thing fell down letting out inhuman yells. Ramona pulled up and looked at the computer and then the timer.

**1:10**

"****!" She cursed and furiously tried to shut down the purge system.

**Song restarts**

**Purge over ride locked!**

"Figures," Ramona thought then hit the side of her head. She forgot about subspace. However, when she tried to call the door nothing happened.

**Subspace has been locked down!**

"What! ?"

**So has the override.**

"You have got to be joking!" Ramona yelled then saw the Executioner's ax sailing through the air directly at her. Ramona threw herself to the ground and the thing crashed into the wall at the far side decimating it.

**35 seconds till detonation!**

Ramona quickly started panicking as she looked at the keyboard trying to think of what to do in order to stop this, while the powerful footsteps of the Executioner grew closer. "Only one thing left to do," Ramona thought and quickly began entering a series of keys as rapidly as she possibly could.

**19 seconds till detonation!**

The beads of sweat multiplied with every millisecond as Ramona increased her speed. She couldn't mess up a single key or she'd have to start over.

**10, 9, 8, 7, 6**

This was it.

**5, 4, 3, 2**

"Damn it!" Ramona shouted and slammed her fist on the keyboard.

**Purge countdown reset to 12 minutes!**

Ramona felt an overwhelming surge of relief surge through her body. "That was close," she panted then the next thing she knew she was being hoisted up against the wall by the Executioner. It growled at her and slammed her on the table. Ramona screamed and thanked video game logic that she hadn't had every bone in her body broken. The Executioner swung down again and Ramona rolled off the table dodging its fist. The part of the table was obliterated from that one punch. A second too late and Ramona would've been a part of that. Ramona reached forward and pulled her sword out of its knee and it fell down again. Ramona thrust her sword forward at its head; however, the Executioner's hand halted the jab.

"I don't have time for this," she thought and pulled out her sword. Ramona made a break for the exit while the Executioner stood up. Its wounds instantly began to heal and it ran to collect its ax.

Ramona burst through the door and uttered a plethora of curse words in her head. The lickers cages were all broken! Two of the creatures approached Ramona from the front and back. They shot out their tongues and wrapped around both of Ramona's arms. Ramona struggled to keep them from tearing her arms off, but the amount of effort she was putting into it was seemingly hurting more than it was helping. She could feel her arms already getting tired.

**Crash!**

Great; now she had the Executioner to worry about again as it broke out of the conference room. Keeping herself together Ramona started to slide her right hand through the slimy tongue of the licker in front of her. She could almost feel her limbs starting to break as the tongue was now only covering her hand. With one final pull Ramona broke her hand free while letting go of her sword at the same time. Her trusty weapon was pulled back by the licker's tongue and soared through the air full speed. The blade went into and out of the licker. The thing didn't have time to wail out and sank to the floor dead.

The other licker refused to relinquish its grip and continued trying to rip Ramona's arm off. Try as she might Ramona couldn't slip out of its grip and did the only thing she could think of. Ramona bit down hard on the licker's tongue. It roared and its tongue shot back into its mouth. Ramona staggered back rubbing her wrist. Her arm was violently shaking and she almost felt like it actually had been ripped off. The licker rapidly crawled towards her still intent on making a meal out of the intruder. Ramona picked up her sword, but wound dropping it because her arm hurt so much. She used her left hand to pick it up instead, but then felt a searing pain in her back. Ramona was on the floor and felt three claw marks on her back.

***Roar!***

Ramona turned over and held back the lunging licker. She kept it back with both arms making it unable for her to use her sword. The Executioner towered over them both. Ramona shoved the licker back as hard as she could and then kicked it in the chest forcing it back further. Ramona crawled away just dodging the ax, which cut the licker clean in half.

"Thanks sucker!" Ramona called out skating as fast as she could away from the towering behemoth. The hallway started to shake again and Ramona didn't look back. She jumped at a ladder and climbed as fast as she could in spite of her arm. She reached the top and her jaw dropped. Standing in front of a possible exit was a giant infected wielding a massive machine gun. The infected aimed the weapon and open fired. Ramona spun her sword to deflect the bullets, but felt some of them whiz by missing her by inches. If she were using her right hand she wouldn't have to worry about this.

The ground shook violently and Ramona lost her balance. She felt her feet go out from under her. Concentration broken Ramona loosened her grip. A bullet hit her sword and it was spinning away from her. Ramona felt a bullet go through the top of her shoulder and then through the side of her chest. She waited for the rest of the bullets to tear through her skin, but instead heard the sound of a gun out of bullets. She saw the infected tossing aside his gun then saw a shadow cover her. Ramona rolled to the right dodging the Executioner.

"I'm so sick you!" She yelled then started skating towards the giant infected. The monster pulled out a rocket launcher and aimed it at Ramona.

"That's it," she thought not stopping. The Executioner threw its ax at the same time the other infected fired the launcher. Ramona dove to the right and both attacks sped at both enemies. The Executioner's head exploded from the rocket while the other infected was cut in half by the ax. The ground shook as they both collapsed to the floor. Ramona finally took in some needed breaths and then a health bar appeared before her.

**Health down by 65%**

Her injuries burned, but she was still standing even though she got shot.

"Gotta love video game logic," she thought.

**Warning. 6 minutes till detonation of Hive Facility. You must evacuate.**

"I know! I know! I know!" Ramona shouted at the automated voice. She scooped up her sword and rushed for the exit the machine gun toting infected was guarding… only it wasn't an exit. Ramona saw 5 dead infected and three lickers feasting on them. One jumped at her and Ramona jammed her sword into its head.

"Down boy," she said pulling out her sword. One of the lickers tongue came at her and she sliced at it cutting part off. Ramona turned around and made her getaway as the licker cried out. She jumped over the edge and made a perfect landing on the floor. The two lickers exited the room and started climbing after her on the walls. Ramona blasted into the next corridor picking up more and more speed as she did.

**Speed 35 mph**

Despite the extra speed she gained from her upgraded skates the lickers were still gaining on her. Ramona skated out the confining hallway and into a wide open area. The licker chased Ramona and she sped at the wall. The licker lunged, but Ramona jumped at the wall and pushed herself off. Ramona flipped behind the licker and impaled it in the head. She yanked out her sword and swung it behind her decapitating the other licker. It crashed into Ramona and knocked her down, but it was dead.

Ramona slid out from under it trying not to breathe in its disgusting scent as some of its guts poured out; on top of her no less. Ramona was out of breath as she skated toward the exit elevator. She went inside, pressed the button for the top floor, and slumped against the wall.

The clock was still ticking down. She now had around 4 minutes and 30 seconds to escape the facility. The elevator finally reached the top and Ramona almost stumbled out. She was in another building and as far as she could tell it was deserted. She looked out the window and saw what she guessed to be Raccoon City in the distance; far enough away that it wouldn't be affected by the shockwaves of the blast. She hoped. Ramona didn't wait to find out and headed for the exit when a loud roar pierced the silence. A licker, even bigger than the ones she encountered, clawed it's way through the elevator. It moved with unprecendeted qucikness and cut Ramona off.

The **VS. **symbol appeared in between them and the licker swung its claw at Ramona. She swung her sword sinking it into the creature's claw, but her attack didn't have the desired affect. Her sword became stuck in its arm and she couldn't pull it free. The licker's tongue grasped the sword and pulled it from its arm. It tossed it at Ramona cutting into her right cheek. Her health dropped another five points. It snapped its powerful jaws at Ramona, but she jumped back and then kicked it in the face. This only made it angry and it lashed out its left claw. It clipped Ramona in the side knocking her down. Ramona got to her feet avoiding the licker as it jumped at her position. She skated for her sword and took it in her hands. She fought through the pain her arms felt and took a ferocious swing. The licker dodged this and she swung again only for it to block her attack with its claws. It attacked again missing Ramona and scratching the wall leaving its mark.

**You have two and a half minutes left! Leave now!**

Ramona gave a frustrated groan as the licker lunged at her again. Ramona jabbed forward and sank her blade through its head. Ramona smirked thinking it was dead, but it roared at her again. Ramona pulled her sword free and back away from it. This thing didn't know when to give up. Ramona leapt over the creature and slid her blade through its back. It cried out, but jumped around to face Ramona. Her eyes shot upwards and saw the Umbrealla symbol hanging from the ceiling. Ramona threw her sword directly at it cutting into what kept it hoisted up. The thing came loose and Ramona quickly moved around the licker. It went after her and Ramona jumped forward with all her might; the licker doing the same. Ramona edged it out by only a few inches and the umbrella symbol smashed on top of the licker.

**Fun Fact: If the giant umbreall symbol seemed conveniently placed for Ramona to use well... this is the gaming dimension! That sort of thing happens in video games all the time!**

Even though half its body was crushed and trapped beneath the symbol the licker still strugled at Ramona who was still within stricking distance. Ramona backed away from it and sped out the door and into the parking lot. She spun her head towards the nearest car and skated to it. Ramona broke the window with the handle of her sword and went to unlock the car, which turned out to already be unlocked. She took off her skates, got in the car, and flipped down the sunvisor to reveal the keys. Ramona switched on the car and it roared to life as the building started counting down the last thirty seconds.

Wasting no time, Ramona buckled up, checked her mirror and prayed that video game logic wouldn't fail her now. Ramona floored it and her car went from 0 to 70 mph in five seconds. She sped onto the bridge that connected the Hive faciltiy to Raccoon City just as the buidling finally blew up. Ramona saw the blast catching up with her and stepped even further on the gas if that was even possible.

**current speed: 150 mph**

The blast finally receeded before it could destroy Ramona and her car and she finally slowed the thing down. She entered Raccoon City, which was full of life as oppossed to being filled with pandamonium like usual. She brought the car to a stop in front of a gas station and switched the car off. She exited the car and took in a few deep breaths. An icon flashed in front of her and Ramona took hold of it. Instantly she felt some of her more serious wounds heal.

**Level 2 Act 1: It's a Trap! Complete **

**Time bonus: 500 points**

**Lickers defeated: 6/6 2000 points**

**Bonus for defeating the Executioner: 3000 points**

**Total: 5500 points**

**Rank: B -**

**Continue?**

**Yes/No**

***Screech***

That shrill sound sent Ramona jumping to the side avoiding a black corvette from running her over. The car skidded into a stop and the window rolled down showing the face of the Girl in Black. Ramona looked out to the streets of Raccoon City and knew the Girl was baiting her. If Ramona chased her into the streets many innocent people would get hurt. Ramona wasn't going to make a rash decision twice and selected the 'no' option. A sub-door appeared and Ramona sparred the Girl one last glance.

"Some other time," she said.

"I'll be waiting," the Girl responded and disappeared from view in a puff of smoke; taking the Corvette with her.

* * *

**B.L.O's office**

**_Let me make your stasis!_**

**_My-my-my-my serpentine!_**

**_I've got a breathalyzer!_**

**_And my bodies…clean_**

B.L.O. stopped his singing when he saw Ramona unexpectedly appear in his office.

"By all means carry on," Ramona said resisting the urge to laugh at her boss.

"Ramona," he said in surprise then cleared his throat. He sat back at his desk, turned off his game, and took a few seconds to get back into his professional state. "Ahem. I wasn't expecting you… you're hurt. What happened?" He asked concerned.

"You heard about the attack today on the news?"

"Yes."

"It was a gaming character. He hurt two people that were close to me. Albert Wesker contacted me shortly after. I let my emotions get the better of me and I charged headlong into a trap. Rest assured. I won't make that mistake again."

"I would hope not Ms. Flowers," B.L.O. said reaching into his desk. "Here," he said throwing her a bottle. "Health spray for your injuries," he explained. "It may be from the gaming dimension, but it can and will heal all injuries no matter how big or small in the real world."

"I'll live, but thanks," Ramona said and left her boss to his thoughts. When he was sure Ramona was gone he switched back on his T.V. and restarted his solo game of Rock band.

**_I'll take you for a ride_**

**_On my garbage truck_**

**Fun Fact: Sex bob-omb's music was included in the newest instalment of Rock Band because... they are Sex bob-omb and they are so AMAZING! 1, 2, 3, 4!**

"One other thing," Ramona said stepping back into the office making her boss pause his game once more.

"Yes Ramona," he said reverting back to his business state; glad that Ramona couldn't see how red his face was from embarrassment in the dark.

"First I'll be sure to tell my friends that you're a fan of their music," Ramona joked then got serious. "Would you happen to know where Mr. Chau is?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I haven't seen Knives in a while and I was wondering if Mr. Chau knew, but he isn't anywhere to be found."

"You don't know? Knives has gone missing. Mr. Chau has been searching for her everywhere."

"Do you think?" Ramona started to ask.

"I don't think we can pin the blame on the gamers just yet Ramona. But it's best that you tell your friends to remain on their guard in light of recent events."

"Speaking of which, I need to get to the hospital," Ramona said heading for the door.

"Why?"

"My friends need this more than I do," Ramona responded pointing to the spray and exited the building.

* * *

**Later that night**

Kim snapped awake and almost fell out of her bed. She looked at her clock and saw that it was midnight.

"When did I get here?" She wondered. The last thing she remembered was talking to Ramona at the Chau Dojo and then nothing. Her whole body was sore and felt like it had been through extensive combat. She looked over at her nightstand and saw the knife from the Chau Dojo on it. Kim picked it up and saw that part of it was stained with blood.

**To Be Continued… **


	6. Surprise

_inFamous recap_

_Ramona's POV_

_I administered the health spray to both Stacey and Neil as soon as I arrived at the hospital. The stuff worked like a charm. Stacey's first words upon being fully healed were 'can I have some ice cream?'_

_We all got a kick out of that and as I hugged her I noticed Scott giving me a smile. The first genuine smile I'd seen from him in two and a half months. I broke let go of Stacey and gave Scott my own wide smile. The moment was comically wrecked when Scott saw Neil and Stacey kissing. Instead of calmly accepting what he saw unfolding in front of him Scott chased the revived Neil out of the hospital and down 10 or 12 blocks. Neil and Scott came limping back into the hospital shortly after words; both looking like they just got involved in a mild-scuffle, which they had. _

_Their shirts were torn and they both had black eyes, but it looked like that was enough to get Scott to accept his sister and Neil being together. Scott did make a point to threaten Neil if he ever broke his sister's heart. Neil nervously told Scott that he had nothing to worry about. I wish moments like these could last forever. Moments when I did not have to think about gaming characters breaking into our dimension and taking it over for themselves. Knives was still missing and I worried with each passing day if she had been kidnapped by them. Julie had also missed several of her last shifts at the Second Cup. I'm not exactly sure how to view that. _

* * *

**2 days later**

Kim's muscles were aching. More than they've ever ached before. She was sweating from head to toe and her legs felt like they were going to give out on her at any second. Still she took her fighting stance and aimed a kick for her opponent's legs. Her opponent swiftly dodged Kim's slow kick and kicked her in the back of her leg. Kim fell to her knees and her opponent struck her in the side of the face. Kim fell down and starred up at who she was fighting.

"Are you ok Kim? You barely put up a fight today," Ramona said helping her up.

"Sorry Rammy," Kim said taking a sip out of one of the water fountains at the Chau Dojo. "I haven't been feeling well as of late. The last few weeks my body's felt like it's been through intense combat. My muscles have all been sore and I feel exhausted; very exhausted, but I can never remember what causes this feeling. It's starting to freak me out," she said to Ramona.

"I'd go to bed and wake up like I'd just been caught in the middle of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. I thought nothing of it at first. Figured it was only a result of my extensive work out periods here. But yesterday something different happened. Remember when we found out Stacey and Neil were at the hospital?"

"Yeah. You disappeared on me shortly after. What happened to you?"

"I went to the back to use my cell phone to call Scott about his sister. The next thing I know I'm waking up in my bed feeling sore at midnight. I ashamed to admit this Ramona, but I'm scared and I'm not supposed to be scared of anything."

"You know where to find me if you ever need my help," Ramona said giving Kim a tight hug. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and Ramona broke the hug to pull it out.

**Report to base. Time for your first assignment: B.L.O**

Ramona sighed and set her phone aside.

"Was that your mysterious boss?" Kim asked Ramona.

"Yes- wait. How do you know about him? Let me guess. Wallace told you?" Ramona asked then her phone buzzed again. Ramona took her phone off vibrate and read the message.

**You know me: Wallace**

"How does he do that?" Ramona asked and Kim only shrugged.

"He's the king gossipy bitch," she answered then rubbed the back of her neck. "Think I'll call it a day," she said with a yawn.

"Do you need me to walk you back to your place in case you black out again?" Ramona offered.

"No I'm good. Thanks though," she said collecting her things. "And you owe me a rematch Rammy," she added slinging her pack over her shoulder.

"You can count on it," Ramona said skating out the dojo. Something crossed her mind about what Kim said. She blacked out right after they found out about Stacey and Neil and soon after in the game world Ramona faced the Girl in Black who had one of the dojo's knives none the less.

"But it can't be Kim. Can it?" Ramona spoke to herself.

* * *

Kim exited the dojo and went into a convenient short cut in the neighboring alley. She hoped she could get back to her apartment without undergoing another one of her blackouts, but as that thought left her mind the back of her head started to sear with pain. Kim felt the world spin and the sensation of falling spread through her body. She didn't even feel her body hit the ground. A door came out of nowhere and a menacing figure stepped out of it.

"Hello Kim," Albert Wesker greeted. He seized Kim by the legs and started dragging her into the door. Kim was too weak to scream or fight back despite a fierce desire to do so. The door slammed shut and her consciousness gave way.

* * *

"Good evening Ramona," B.L.O greeted still shrouded in the shadows.

"Evening boss. Exactly how long are we going to do this whole Charlie's Angels thing? Am I ever going to get to see your face? Or know your real name for that matter?"

"When the right time comes I may disclose to you my identity, but for now we will continue to do things this way," he said to her.

"Alright. You're the boss," Ramona said. "Before you send me off to do whatever it is you need me to do can I ask you something?"

"By all means, go ahead."

"What exactly is stopping those guys from just opening a portal to subspace and bringing a massive army through it? One of them has already come through. What's stopping more?"

"The gamers might be evil, but they are still bound by the man who makes the rules."

"And who would that be?"

"The writer."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean Gideon. Gideon Graves," he quickly changed his previous answer.

"But he's dead. We all saw him explode into over 7 million dollars in quarters."

"You needn't worry about Gideon. He is truly dead, but his influence still remains. You see this isn't the first time the gamers have attempted to break into the real world through sub-space. Gideon discovered their intentions before they had a chance to carry them out and sealed them from sub-space. They've only just now been able to break through the seal though not by much. At this point only one of them at a time can access our world, but it won't remain that way for long. That is why you must eliminate these men as quickly as you can."

"Well let's get this No More Heroes show on the road then. What's the job?"

"This man," he said pressing a button on his desk switching on the T.V. behind him. "His name is Norman Osborn; both comic and video game character. He's the one who sent the assassin robot after you and your friends. He's a very wealthy man in the game realm so expect him to have a few fancy toys to defend himself. Any questions?"

Ramona shook her head and got out of her chair.

"Then good luck Ramona."

* * *

**Level 2 Act 2: Breaking and Entering**

**Location: Oscorp**

Ramona's exit door landed her in one of the air ducts of Oscorp.

_Time for all that assassin training to pay off_, she thought crawling through the tight space.

Nearing the end of the duct she heard someone whistling. She figured it was a guard and slowed the pace of her crawl to not make too much noise. She came to a stop at the end and saw the guard standing just beneath the duct. Hoping video game logic would come through for her again Ramona kicked the covering for the vent as hard as possible. The thing came out of place with ease and landed on top of the guard. She collapsed to the floor and Ramona slid out of the vent.

_Hide in plain sight, _Ramona thought and dragged the guard into a nearby bathroom. One quick change later Ramona exited the bathroom dressed as one of the guards; trying to keep as much of her hair hidden as possible to not draw attention to herself.

"I'm in. What's next? She whispered into her wrist communicator.

"Go down the hallway and take the stairs to the left. Go up the first flight and use a security pass to get through the door. Once through you should see a door at the other end of the room. If my guess is correct it will lead you to the elevator that will take you to Osborn's office," B.L.O relayed to Ramona.

* * *

It had only been two days, but Stacey Pilgrim was already back to work at the Second Cup. It was a slow day so Stacey was surprised when she heard the door open. She was even more surprised and intrigued that the person stepping through wasn't one of her regulars. In fact she had never seen her before at all. It was a woman with black hair that went down to her shoulders. She was dressed in a brown jacket, blue jeans, and a red shirt. Seemed ordinary enough, but the incident with Bison and the killer robot made Stacey feel nervous and on edge. She put on a smile and did her best not to show her nevousness.

"What can I get you stranger?" She asked.

The mystery woman smiled and simply answered, "Coffee. Black."

"Coming right up," Stacey said keeping an eye on the stranger. She got the woman her coffer and handed it to her. The woman took her coffee and reached into her back pocket. Stacey took a step back expecting her to pull out a gun, but instead she pulled out her wallet.

"Thank you," she said handing Stacey her money and taking a sip of her coffee. "By the way. I'm looking for this woman. I've been to her place of residence, but she wasn't there. You wouldn't have happened to see her anywhere have you?" She asked showing Stacey a picture of Ramona.

"No. Can't say that I have," Stacey fibbed with the best poker face she was able to muster.

"Too bad. I must be on my way then. Thanks for the coffee," she said and left the Second Cup. Stacey exhaled a long held breath and took out her cell phone to warn Ramona about this mysterious arrival.

* * *

"No luck on this end," the woman said into her phone outside the Second Cup. "That means she's on the other side. Go ahead without me. I'll catch up," she said conjuring up a sub-door.

* * *

Ramona's trek through Oscorp was fairly simple, which she chalked up to this being only the second level. Her disguise got her past all the guards though she almost took out one that made a pass at her. Her misson halted when she came to a stop in front of the sealed door. She was about to use her card when she realized it was not going to work.

Watching for any cameras or guards she lifted her wrist to her lips. "Hey boss. I'm at the door, but the thing's password protected. Got any ideas?" She asked B.L.O. over her communicator.

"I would advise against guessing until you get the right password. Too many incorrect guesses and this building will be on high alert. You could perhaps ask some of the guards."

"Ain't gonna happen," Ramona said taking out her sword and stabbing it into the console. It shot off sparks and the door automatically opened.

"Hey you!" A guard yelled. Ramona didn't look back and rushed through the door as it sealed itself shut.

**Security Breach!**

**Security robots activated!**

Ramona sprinted for a nearby desk and dove underneath it. She peaked out of the cubicle and saw a group of robots like the one that attacked her from before spreading throughout the room. All she had to do was keep quiet and the robots wouldn't notice her. She just needed to reach the elevator and that would take her to Osborn's office.

_We are Sex Bob-omb! 1, 2, 3, 4!_

_Shit! Who could be calling me now! ? _Ramona thought quickly shutting off her phone not seeing it was Stacey.

It was too late, however, and a fist punched straight through Ramona's hiding spot. She raced out of into the open and saw ten robots all staring at her with piercing red eyes. The locked their sights on her and two of them flew directly at her. Ramona jumped up spinning wildly; slicing through the two robots heads sending them crashing to the floor.

The other robots opened fire on Ramona. She called up a sub-door and the bullets all sailed harmlessly through it. One of the robots took flight over the door and fired a barrage of missiles. Ramona back flipped dodging the missiles. Another robot fired a missile at Ramona, who skated at and slid under it. Ramona dug into her bag and threw out her hammer striking the first robot in the chest launching him into the robot behind it. Ramona propelled forward and grabbed her hammer from the broken remains of the two machines. She quickly pressed the button to call the elevator. She spun around and quickly deflecting more bullets from the robots.

**DING**

The elevator opened up behind Ramona and she stepped back inside it deflecting one more bullet taking the head off of one of the robots. The door shut and Ramona pushed the button for the top floor; hearing more of the robots bullets bounching off the door. She placed her hammer back inside her bag and checked herself for any injuries. Her health bar showed itself and was listed at 100%. Smiling that she would at least not be handicapped for the fight Ramona exited it into Osborn's large office.

"Welcome Ramona," Osborn said from his desk. He was seated at his chair looking out the window at a raging storm. "If you wanted to see me you could've used the front door."

"And get carved up by those silly robots of yours, Osborn?" Ramona asked twirling her sword while putting her hammer in her bag.

"Ha ha ha ha." Norman's dark and chilling laugh spread throughout the office as there was a loud clap of thunder and bright flash of lightning. He reached over to his right and took hold of a mask. He pulled it over his head and then stood up from his chair. Ramona heard the sound of something starting up. Osborn suddenly took off into the air in his goblin glider dressed in his goblin attire.

"Those 'silly' robots did their job Ramona," he said in an altered garbled voice. "They softened you up for me to take down. Then those grade A douches I call my partners will stop looking down on me," he declared circling Ramona.

"Hate to burst your bubble, Norm, but my health bar is actually full. So essentially this is going to be really hard for you," Ramona revealed.

"It's the Green Goblin, Ramona, and how wrong you are," he said and then cackled like a mad man. His glider targeted Ramona and fired a missile at her. Ramona ducked the missile, but it changed directions and soared straight for her. Ramona skated towards the wall and swerved to the right. Once again the missile swerved to the right avoiding the wall and continued its pursuit of Ramona.

"Time to spice things up a bit," the Goblin chuckled and started firing his glider's guns at her. She moved swiftly and smashed through the window at the back of the office. She landed on the balcony outside and threw herself to the floor sending the missile out of the facility. Ramona moved towards a close by ladder and ascended to the roof of the building. The Goblin smashed outside of Oscorp also to continue the chase.

"Going somewhere? HAHAHA!" Ramona kicked her skates into overdrive and leapt at the Goblin's glider grabbing a hold of the bottom of it. "What are you doing! ? Get off my glider!" He ordered trying to make Ramona relinquish her grip. The missile went speeding back towards them and Ramona smiled.

"If you insist," and she let go just as the missile collided with the unsuspecting Goblin's glider. If exploded beneath him blasting him into the air and onto the roof. His body flashed red a few times as he stood back up. Ramona charged him with her blade, but he shot out his arm blocking her strike. Ramona swung a few times only for him to dodge the attacks and punch her in the face.

Ramona back up and took a defensive stance. The Goblin then pulled out a razor bat and flung it at Ramona. She cut it in half, but part of it struck her cheek. Ramona rubbed off the blood and then stopped a charging goblin from slicing her with another razor bat. She went for another strike, but he caught both her arms. He started squeezing them and Ramona felt the bones starting to break making her fall to her knees. Ramona's face scrunched in pain and anger and she shot up shoving the Goblin back. Ramona leapt at him and threw out a kick connecting with his right temple throwing him down to the floor. He scrambled to his feet and back up several inches holding onto the side of his face. Ramona advanced towards him, but then a cloud of smoke appeared in her path. A fist emerged slamming into Ramona's mouth.

A masked woman dressed in crimson stepped out of the smoke wielding two swords in her hands.

**PAF!**

Another cloud of smoke showed up and this time someone different dressed in blue bicycle kicked Ramona towards the edge of the roof. She jumped up and a third smoke cloud appeared. Ramona was struck in the chin knocking her into another woman's fist sending her into the grip of the third woman who threw her into the air. The last girl tossed one of her swords directly at Ramona piercing part of her stomach.

"AHHHHHHH!" Ramona screamed at the feeling of the cold blade penetrating her body. Her trembling hand took hold of the blade and pulled it out of her body making her wail out even louder. The girl dressed in crimson collected her blood soaked blade while 65% of Ramona's health depleted from her bar.

"Excellent work girls," The Girl in Black said as the three of them back flipped over to her side. "I see you've met my protégés Ms. Flowers," she said whipping out her sword.

"I don't need your help!" The Goblin snapped at the group.

"Looks like it to me," The Girl in Black stated to him. "Now high tail your ass out of here and let us do our job."

"You miserable…!"

**PAF!**

The girl dressed in blue smoked in front of him and shoved him off the roof to the balcony outside his office.

**THUD!**

"When I get my hands on those upstarts," the Goblin started to declare then suddenly something jammed straight through his chest. His arms fell by his side and his breathing cut off instantly.

"Sorry Osborn. Nothing personal," an unknown voice said yanking his sword right out of his body. Osborn crumpled to the floor; blood flowing freely from the hole in his chest. "You're next Ramona," the new arrival said adjusting his glasses.

* * *

"One of you isn't enough?" Ramona coughed; fighting to stand up. "You need three more people to take just one girl down?" She groaned out.

"No Ramona. I'm a much better fighter than all three of these girls as well as you. This just makes things easier and less time consuming for me, but where are my manners? I haven't introduced you to my friends. You can call them The Lady in Red, The Chick in Crimson, and The Bitch in Blue."

"Why don't we stop playing games here? I want to know who the Hell you four are!" Ramona shouted thrusting out her sword and then almost lost her footing due to the injury. The Girl smiled at her request; laughing on the inside at Ramona's weakened state.

"As you wish. Though I should warn you this'll make things harder on you. A lot harder," she made sure to add at the end. "Take off the masks girls," she ordered.

**The Lady in Red: Kim Pine**

**The Chick in Crimson: Knives Chau**

**The Bitch in Blue: Envy Adams**

Ramona's grip on her sword faltered and she almost dropped it to the floor. "Kim, Knives, Envy? What are you guys doing? It's me," she tried to get through to them. They only looked at Ramona with distant and soulless eyes.

"Don't even try. They're mine. And last but not least," the Girl said re-moving her mask.

This time Ramona's sword clattered to the floor. The sound of it hitting the floor didn't even register with her mind. "No way." She honestly couldn't believe it. It just wasn't possible.

"Yes way."

**The Girl in Black: Lisa Miller**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: So much for Lisa being 'Scott's not so evil ex.' I would like to say that if you are reading this Trixiestixs then I'm sorry if making Lisa The Girl in Black wrecks the character for you as you are a big fan of her. Never the less I had been planning on making her The Girl from the moment I thought of giving the gamers a personal assassin. I thought rather than go with an obvious choice like Envy or Knives I decided to do something unexpected. That is unless any of you figured it out beforehand. **

**I always wanted to do a story where Scott's exes formed their own league, but could never figure out how to convincingly pull it off. Then during my attempts to pin the blame on all of Scott's other exes to deter anyone from thinking of Lisa I decided to add them to Wesker's band of assassins. I apologize if you were hoping for the break in at Oscorp to last longer than it did, but the robots aren't as fun to write as Lisa or the other antagonists. Any guesses for the two new comers? **

**See you all next time in chapter seven!**


End file.
